La Era de los lobos I
by DanagoticTW
Summary: Los Anti-Wolves se preparan para su centésima vigésima-séptima guerra contra los Lobos,bestias de 2,80 metros de alto.La protagonista,Arnold,venga la muerte de sus padres.Conquistando ciudades y salvando a supervivientes,en una ocasión se topan con un chico un tanto extraño,llamado "El Chico".Arnold y los Anti-Wolves tendrán un giro inesperado a partir de ese encuentro.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

¤Sueño¤

-Mami,mira lo que puedo hacer.-dije hace mucho tiempo,cuando sólo tenía 6 años,cogí,tire la flecha y di en el blanco.

-Cariño,pero que bien se te da tirar con el arco.-se sorprendió mi madre.

-Gracias mami.-contesté.

-Le da al blanco cuando le da gana.-dijo mi padre

-Anthony,no le digas eso.-

-Tan sólo soy sincero con ella.-dijo riéndo-Arnold,Arnold ven aquí, tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Qué es,papi?-

-Toma,pesa mucho ten cuidado.-

-Papá,pesa muchísimo.-

-Normal,es una katana,tu primera katana y es de plata.-

-Uala.-dije con mi cara impresionada.

-Empezarás a usarla cuando llegue su momento,pesa mucho y te harás daño fácilmente.

-Entendido.-

*Llaman a la puerta*

-Voy yo.-dijo mi madre.

La escuché gritar,pero de alegría.

Mi padre y yo nos miramos y salió al jardín un hombre de 58 años.

-¿Dónde está la niña más bonita del mundo?.-dijo la voz del hombre,supe quién era.

-Sargento Watterson.-me cogió en brazos y me besó la mejilla.

-Hola Nod.-rió-¿cuánto has crecido?No te vi desde,¿cuándo?

-Desde hace mucho.-dije

-Ya lo sé,pequeña,ya lo sé.-dijo.

-Dame un abrazo,amigo.-dijo mi padre.

-Anthony,que recuerdos de la última batalla,nos salvamos gracias a ti.-comentó.

-Se acerca el momento,¿verdad?-dijo mi padre preocupado.

-Está más cerca de lo que crees.-dijo el sargento.

Se quedaron hablando,hasta que mi madre levantó la cabeza al cielo y vio unas nubes completamente grises.

-An-Anthony,están...ya vienen.-dijo mi madre muerta de miedo.

-Rápido,coge las armas.-gritó mi padre.

-Mami,¿qué pasa?.-dijo mi hermana bajando por las escaleras.

-Janet,coge tus armas y vete con tu hermana.-dijo mi madre muy alterada.

-Voy a la ciudad a tocar la alarma.-dijo el sargento.

-Entendido.-dijo mi padre.

El sargento se fué y nos quedamos mi madre,mi padre,mi hermana y yo.

-Mami subo a por las armas.-dijo mi hermana.

-¡Corre Janet!-gritó mi madre.

-Mami...-dije llorando.

-Nod,no pasa nada,¿eh?no pasa nada.-intentó consolarme mi madre,pero lo que vino a continuación me dejo helada.

El cielo se nubló con nubes completamente grises,un vendaval silencioso amenazaba mi vecindario y yo seguía helada de miedo.

De repente,la tierra empezó a moverse, como si fuera un terremoto,de la tierra brotó un rayo color rojo sangre, se metió entre las nubes y todas se juntaron,obteniendo el color del rayo y formando la cabeza de un lobo.

Después,las nubes se esfumaron y era de noche,pero una noche verde a la luz de una luna celeste.

Una mano agarró mi muñeca y tiró de mí hacia dentro de la casa,mi madre me metió en el sótano,puso algo pesado sobre la trampilla y yo seguía muerta de miedo.

-Shhhhhhh,escuches lo que escuches,no hagas ningún ruido,¿entendido?-escuché decir a mi madre desde arriba.

Durante un momento,reinaba el silencio,y eso era algo que me atormentaba. Y de repente oí algo que me heló la sangre por completo:el aullido grave entre una bestia demasiado salvaje y un grito humano,me tapé los oídos,pero fué inútil.

Escuché disparos,flechas,golpes,gemidos,jadeos,golpes contra el suelo, que soltaba polvo, y caía sangre,mucha,mucha sangre,demasiada en mi opinión.

Aquella cosa se estaba cargando a mis padres y...¿Janet?¿Dónde estaba Janet?No,no quería pensarlo,pero era así,a mi hermana no le había dado tiempo de meterse conmigo,tenía sólo 8 años, sólo dos años mayor que yo,no quería que le pasara nada,pero era tarde para eso.

Todo el jaleo había terminado,yo tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y no quería salir a ver aquella escena.

Intenté abrir la trampilla,pero recordé que mi madre puso algo sobre esta para que no saliera,a base de golpes conseguí dislocarme la muñeca izquierda.

Entonces el peso de encima se empezó a mover hasta quitarse de en medio,abrió la trampilla y... el sargento Watterson estaba ahí ,lloré de alegría al verlo y me cogió en brazos. Lo que vi fue demasiado: sangre,los cuerpos mutilados de mis padres y mi hermana,y una gran bola de pelo manchada de sangre.

-Nod-me dijo el sargento-Nod,escúchame,nos vamos a ir a la base del ejército y te quedarás allí y no saldrás hasta que volvamos,¿entendido?.-dijo.

Asentí, me llevó al coche,pero pude ver que mi hermana se movía,abrí los ojos aún más,pero sin saber cómo estaba dentro del coche,alejándonos de mi hogar,mi casita,una pequeña parte de mi vida dejada atrás.¿Podría superarlo?

Giré mi cabeza,y cuando lo hice íbamos a chocar con una de esas bestias,que parecían hombres-lobo.

Grité.

¤Fin del Sueño¤

Ø

Me desperté sudando en mi cuarto en la base del ejército,mi compañera de habitación y mejor amiga estaba dormida,no la había despertado...esta vez. Me desperté anonada y conseguí entrar en el baño,abrí el grifo, me aclaré la cara y me miré al espejo.

Ahora tengo 16 años,y no 6. No iba a dejar de matar a esos cabrones que me arrebataron a mi familia,nunca dejaré de darles caza hasta que todos hallan muerto;todos y cada uno de ellos.

Quedaban 5 minutos para que comenzara el entrenamiento.

-8-

¿Les gustó?Espero que sí.

Podéis contactar conmigo en:

Facebook:Dana Lopez Vergara

Twitter: DanagoticTW

Y si tambien tenéis:

Instagram:navyforever_99


	2. Chapter 1

-No me lo creo.-dijo Florence desesperadamente.

-Yo menos.-dijo Arnold.

-Por favor,una última oportunidad,sólo una más.-dijo Gin,una niña de 12 años de tez oscura.

-Te he dado 10 oportunidades de 3,ya basta por ahora, después del descanso seguiremos,¿te parece bien?.-dijo Nod.

Gin asintió,dejó el arco y fue a recoger las flechas,mientras que Nod y Florence se fueron al área de descanso.

-Si sigue así,la matarán.-dijo Florence,preocupada.

-No sé,¿cuánto tiempo llevamos entrenando?Nueve años como mucho,¿no?-Florence asintió-pues,o la matan o acaba en las enfermerías.

-Y no sólo es ella: Ray,Tommy,Helen,Jaime,Nick...que tampoco sabe como tirar una...una jodida flecha.-dijo enfadada.

-Tú no te quejes mucho,que te tienes que tomar tranquilizantes antes de ver la foto de un lobo.-dijo fríamente Nod.

-Que buena amiga eres,te quiero tanto.-respondió sarcásticamente Florence.

-De nada,¿para qué estoy si no?

Entraron en el área de descanso,era enorme.Más o menos,era como tres polideportivos juntos.

**"Que raro," **pensó Nod "**hoy hay más gente que de costumbre."**

Bajaron una rampilla,se acercaron a la zona donde estaba la comida,cogieron dos bandejas y las fueron llenando y luego se sentaron en una mesa.

-Nod.-dijo Florence.

-Dime.

-Crees que ellos están lo suficientemente preparados-dijo-me refiero,como tú.

-Si estuvieran lo suficientemente preparados como yo,se estarían matando por conseguir mi puesto.-dijo a su vez que mordía una manzana.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Florence.

-¿A mí? Nada,¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Últimamente comes poco,duermes poco y entrenas demasiado,te vas a desgastar.-dijo Florence preocupada.

-Uno tiene que estar preparado para cuando llegue el momento.-Florence se tensó,en cambio Nod se rió-No te he dicho eso por decirte algo,ni siquiera lo sé últimamente me siento observada.

-Normal,tienes 16 años y eres teniente-coronel,todos te envidian.

-Pero no me refiero a miradas humanas.

-A lo mejor te está observando...Jeff the Killer.

-Si claro un asesino psicópata supuestamente atractivo que tiene detrás a más fangirls que a policías,¿enserio te crees los creepypasta?

-Para pasar el rato está bien ¿no?-preguntó Florence.

-Un poco,pero dime,si se quemó los párpados y se cortó media cara,¿no debería morir por infección ocular y por desangramiento facial,eh eh eh?-dijo sonriendo mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-...vives en un mundo muy triste.-contestó Florence siguiéndole la gracia.

-Eres tú la que vive en un mundo diferente.-rió Nod.

Terminaron de comer,recogieron las bandejas y se volvieron al área de entrenamiento.

Nod vio a Gin y le dijo:

-¡Gin! estás preparada para... "_Escuché disparos,flechas,golpes,gemidos,jadeos,golpes contra el suelo, que soltaba polvo, y caía sangre,mucha,mucha sangre,demasiada en mi opinión."_

**"¿Pero qué me pasa?"** pensó,se sentía mareada **"No,mierda ahora no,delante de todos no."**

Estaba sudando,se sentía mareada.

_"Oí algo que me heló la sangre por completo:el aullido grave entre una bestia demasiado salvaje y un grito humano,me tapé los oídos,pero fué inútil."_

Puso los ojos en blanco,cayó de espaldas contra el suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

¤Sueño¤

_"El cielo se nubló con nubes completamente grises,un vendaval silencioso amenazaba mi vecindario y yo seguía helada de miedo._

_De repente,la tierra empezó a moverse, como si fuera un terremoto,de la tierra brotó un rayo color rojo sangre, se metió entre las nubes y todas se juntaron,obteniendo el color del rayo y formando la cabeza de un lobo._

_Después,las nubes se esfumaron y era de noche,pero una noche verde a la luz de una luna celeste._

_Íbamos a chocar con una de esas bestias,que parecían hombres-lobo._

_Grité."_

¤Fin del Sueño¤

Se despertó en su cuarto sudando,con la respiración dificultosa y no tenía fuerzas para nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo asustada.

-Nod,por fin despiertas.-dijo un niño de ojos verdes y pelo castaño.

-Ed...¡ED!-dijo Nod mientras abrazaba a su primo de 10 años.

-Pensé que te perdía,no quiero que te vayas.

-No me voy pequeño,estoy aquí¿no lo ves?

-Nod,ya estás despierta,menos mal.-dijo Florence.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste,no sabemos porqué.

-¿Nod?-dijo una voz ronca desde la puerta y reconoció al momento quién era.

-Señor.

-Explícame que te ha pasado ahí fuera desde hace 5 horas.

-¡¿HE ESTADO 5 HORAS DORMIDA?!

-Si.-dijo su primo.

-Nada grave sólo falta de sueño-se le olvidaba algo-señor-ahora sí.

-No estamos en el entrenamiento,ahora soy Louis.

-Nada grave,ya te lo he dicho "_...pude ver que mi hermana se movía,abrí los ojos aún más,pero sin saber cómo estaba dentro del coche." _Sólo falta de sueño.

-Sigues con lo de aquella noche,a que sí.-preguntó.Nod asintió-Tienes que intentar olvidarlo,se que es algo duro para ti,pero han pasado 10 años intenta superarlo-dijo suavemente el General Watterson.

-General.

Todos giraron la cabeza,un chaval rubio albino pero moreno de ojos azules estaba en la puerta,cuando este miró a Nod se sonrojo muchísimo.

-¿Si,chaval?

-L-l-le- r-reclaman en el área 45.

-Diles que voy de inmediato.

El chaval asintió y más rojo que un tomate,se dirigió a dar la información.

-Tengo que irme,date una ducha y en una hora te quiero ver en ese área,¿entendido teniente-coronel?

-Entendido General.

El General se fue y Florence se sentó a los pies de la cama de Nod.

-Oye,que has ligado.

-¿Perdón?

-El chaval de la puerta se a sonrojado al verte.

-Tonterías.

Florence se rió y se acercó a la ventana:

-Ya está oscureciendo.

-¡La bajada de la bandera!-dijo Ed.

-Bueno pues yo voy a ducharme y nos vamos ¿vale?

Ed y Florence asintieron y se fueron.

Nod se desvistió y se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo,el agua le acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo,se estaba quedando dormida hasta que escuchó:

-Nod...-se dio la vuelta y no había nadie.-Nod...-se escuchaba desde la ventana ,se puso una toalla,la abrió y se asomó.Vio nada más que el Gran Bosque y escuchaba el silencio.

**"Sólo producto de mi imaginación"**,se dijo para sí.

Se volvió a meter en la ducha,terminó de lavarse,se secó y salió en dirección al área 45.

Ø

-Nod...-la llamó-Nod...-la volvió a llamar,pero se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y corriendo se camufló entre los árboles.

Vio como ella se asomó a la ventana y no le vio.

**"¿Qué estoy haciendo?,se supone que soy un hombre-lobo y no un humano."**pensó.La volvió a mirar de nuevo, con sus ojos rojos anaranjados **"Nod,que poquito te queda para conocerme."**


	3. Chapter 2

**"Con precisión" **se dijo para sí **"un poquito más,un poquito,un poquito más..."**.Tensó el arco y antes de que pudiera tirar una voz gritó detrás suya:

-Queee...¡TIRES YA! - Tiró y sin saber cómo,le dio al blanco.

-Atrévete a decirme eso otra vez,y te digo por dónde te puedes meter la flecha y el arco,¿vale? - dijo Nod sin darse la vuelta.

-Uh lo que me ha dicho. - dijo Brian,imitando a una mujer,un chaval de 27 años de pelo afro y tez oscura,el único amigo de Nod que le podía gastar miles de bromas a ella y esta no se quejaba,al contrario.

-Eres muy pesado.

-Pero hemos de admitir que aguantas muy bien sus jugarretas. - dijo Zak,un amigo suyo que también estaba entrenando con ellos.

-No lo sabes tu bien. - volvió a coger otra flecha,apuntó,tensó y disparó.Rompió por la mitad la otra flecha que había tirado hace unos segundos.

-¿Pero qué...? - se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el tiro tan perfecto y limpio de Nod.

-Entrenamiento y más entrenamiento. - dijo Nod.

-Pues yo eso no lo consigo ni aunque me hubiera tomado 34 cafés seguidos. - dijo Brian.

-Te diré,¿te enteraste de lo que pasó la otra vez con Li?Dicen que casi mata al General porque con el viento la flecha se le... - Nod estaba escuchando la conversación de Zak y Brian,pero de repente un pequeño viento gélido vino hacia ella,un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y a su vez escuchó como una voz masculina le decía suavemente y muy cerca del oído:

-Muy buen tiro Nod,veremos a ver como se te da delante de nosotros, - dijo mientras sentía como unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban por la cintura - los Lobos.

Se giró asustada y no vio nada más que a personas conocidas entrenando y a Brian y Zak charlando.

-Nod - le preguntó Brian a Nod,al verle la cara un poco pálida - ¿estás bien?

-Si - mintió,estaba muerta de miedo - Estoy bien...venga Brian te toca.

-Perfecto - dijo mientras se frotaba las manos.

-No lo harás mejor que yo. - le dijo sonriendo.

-Eso lo veremos dentro de 20 años.

Nod se rió,cogió la mochila a cuadros negros y blancos que traía consigo y sacó de ella un brazalete,una botella de agua y el iPod,puso su canción favorita a un volumen adecuado.

-¿Cómo se llama esa canción? Esta bien.

-Superguay del megahipersuperextraparaguay. - dijo Brian imitando a una pija y poniendo morritos.

Nod se volvió a reír. -Se llama Poison de Alice Cooper,es mi canción favorita.

La alarma de aviso del descanso sonó y todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo mientras se dirigían al área de descanso.

Brian, como de costumbre, dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza:

-ME CAGO EN TODO. - gritó.

-Cheeeee,tranquilo seguirás luego del descanso. - le dijo Nod.

-Oyyy mi chiquitín. - dijo Zak mientras imitaba a una mujer.

Brian se puso de rodillas y le gritó con voz chillona:

-Mamá,¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ! - gritaba mientras imitaba a un bebé.

-Ayyy,ven,ven con mamá que te va a dar la teta. - dijo Zak.

Nod no se había reído tanto en toda su vida.

-Oye,¿os queréis venir a comer con Florence y conmigo? - les dijo.

-Vale. - dijo Zak.

-Mamá,que no he terminado.

-Como sigas así no te compro el DVD de Goku.

-Vale mamá,vale. - dijo Brian mientras se levantaba.

Se dirigían a el área de descanso y vieron a Florence.

-Hey ,¿qué tal? - vio a Brian y a Zak y le dijo: - ¿os venís con nosotras? Guay.

-¿Crees que podrás comer con nosotros? - le dijo Zak a Florence.

-Si no toso con la comida por la risa,es el fin del mundo. - le dijo.

Entraron riéndose al área de descanso e hicieron lo mismo de siempre: cogieron cada uno una bandeja,la llenaron con comida y se fueron a una mesa a comer.

-Bueno,esperemos que el momento tarde en llegar. - dijo Brian para empezar conversación.

-Va tardar en llegar.

-De eso nada. - dijo el General Watterson, apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - le preguntó Nod.

-Porque hay vientos de noreste. - dijo -,o vienen mañana o esta madrugada.

-Bueno,pues que vengan mañana que ahora toca tiro al plato,¿verdad Zak? - le sonrio pícaramente.

-Si - dijo - tiro al plato en tres,dos,uno...¡PLATO! - gritó Zak.

En ese momento,Brian se tiró una...bueno,una ventosidad.

-Que asco Brian. - dijo el General.

Todos se estaban riendo,el General se fue y dejo solos a el grupo de amigos.

-Esperemos,a ver que nos depara el destino.

-Yo digo que esta guerra la ganamos,¿estáis preparados? - dijo Brian.

-Más que nunca. - dijo Nod.

-Perfectamente. - dijo Zak.

-Necesito mis tranquilizantes. - dijo bromeando Florence.

Se rieron,y de repente el General subió al escenario y dijo:

-Atención,señoras y señores,niños y niñas,chicos y chicas,el momento está por llegar así que les diré lo siguiente: cojan sus aposentos que les sean útiles y llévenselos consigo a la guerra,también han de llevarse medicamentos y todo los armamentos posibles,esperemos que este año ganemos la batalla.

Todos terminaron de comer,se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento y estuvieron allí toda la tarde.

Los movimientos de Nod eran siempre los mismos: puñetazo,puñetazo,puñetazo,salto y patada,puñetazo,puñetazo,salto y patada,etc..En caso de ataque por parte del lobo:saca el arma que lleve encima y a disparar.

Todos estuvieron entrenando hasta la 23:00 de la noche,se fueron otra vez al área de descanso,y cuando terminaron se fueron a sus aposentos.

En el dormitorio de Nod y Florence,se turnaron la ducha y después se pusieron el pijama y se metieron cada una en su cama,como no podían conciliar el sueño,empezaron a hablar:

-Nod.

-Si,Florence.

-¿Crees que ganaremos?

-Seguro que sí.

-Estarás conmigo,¿verdad?

-Nunca te dejaré sola.

-Gracias.

-Eres mi mejor amiga,por nada del mundo te dejaría sola.

Florence sonrió.

-Buenas noches Nod.

-Buenas noches Florence.

Se quedaron dormidas,pero a medianoche Arnold se despertó,en sueños había creído escuchar ruidos de pasos...y en efecto,se escuchaban en el cuarto de baño.

Se levantó,cogió una linterna y se dirigió al cuarto de baño;no encendió la luz,quería pasar un poco de miedo.

Abrió la puerta y enfocó a todo el cuarto de baño:

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - **"Como si te fuera a contestar"** - ¿No hay nadie?Bueno,pues me voy.

-Estoy yo. - dijo una voz masculina.

A Nod se le puso la piel de gallina,se quedó paralizada y por un momento creía que había dejado de respirar,no creía en fantasmas,pero aquello fue impactante.

Lentamente se fué dando la vuelta para encontrarse con un chico: tendría unos dieciocho años,pelo castaño oscuro y le llegaba hasta el final del cuello y ondulado,ojos pequeños,nariz respingona,tres lunares pequeños en su rostro y era fuerte,sus brazos y su torso lo indicaban,camiseta de tirantes negra,pantalones negros y zapatos de lona negros también, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados y con aire tranquilo.

Pero en lo primero que se fijó Nod antes de todo eso fue el color de sus ojos: rojos anaranjados,del color del fuego, ya había visto esa mirada antes,hace 10 años,antes de chocar con ella en el coche del General.

-Te vas a quedar ahí pasmada,¿verdad?

-S-s-s-s-s-í.

Nod notó que sonreía.

-Bueno,tu ya deberías conocerme.

-No te he visto nunca.

-Verme no, pero escucharme y notar que te abrazo sí,y también esas miradas no "humanas".

Nod empezó a recordar:las llamadas siniestras desde la ventana del baño aquella noche mientras se duchaba, aquel acontecimiento de hoy durante el entrenemiento y las miradas fantasmales.

-Así que eras tú el que me acosaba.

-Tan sólo fueron unas semanas, pero en cierto modo sí. - sonrió.

-¡¿ENTONCES HACE DOS SEMANAS QUE ME VISTE DESNU...?! - el le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhhh,despertarás a tu amiga.

Nod giró la cabeza a su izquierda y vio a Florence dormida, profundamente.

-Y a tu pregunta de que si te vi desnuda, no, no te vi desnuda, pero me hubiese encantado.

Nod estuvo apunto de abofetearle la cara pero sintió como una mano le agarraba la muñeca muy fuertemente y se la retorcía lenta y dolorosamente, estuvo así un minuto y a Nod le pareció una eternidad.

A continuación le soltó la muñeca, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo:

-Esta guerra va ha ser muy muy larga, querida Nod. - le dijo, mientras exploraba sus sentimientos navegando en sus ojos marrones avellanas: sentía dolor,angustia y miedo,mucho miedo.

Nod pudo ver cómo los ojos de aquel chico ardían, era algo fascinante y a la vez la llenaba de un inmenso terror.

-Por favor no me hagas daño. - le dijo,mientras recordaba la muerte de sus padres y una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Él sintió lastima y la abrazó:

-Yo nunca te haría daño,ni ahora ni nunca. - le dijo.

Ella se quedó un poco sin saber que hacer y antes de que pudiera parpadear aquel chico había desaparecido.

**"¡¿Que coño ha pasado ahora!?" **se dijo.

Rápidamente encendió la luz del cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara, y llena de odio por haberse visto tan débil ante aquel chico se dijo:

-La guerra se acabará cuando yo lo diga. - y rápidamente se fue a su cama,se acostó y se durmió.

Ø

-La guerra se acabará cuando yo lo diga. - la escuchó decir.

**"Me puede explicar alguien por qué la quiero y no sé nada de ella" **se dijo para sí.

Se internó en el Gran Bosque,y se encontró con su mejor amigo,Arthur.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿te has dejado ver verdad? Entonces ella sabe como somos todos. - dijo Arthur enfurecido.

-No todos sois yo,y lo único que ha visto de nosotros es nuestro color de ojos. - dijo melancólicamente.

Arthur supo que le pasaba y le preguntó:

-¿La quieres?

-Mucho, y sé que la llevo espiando desde que llegó con sólo seis años a la base,sé lo básico de ella pero... la quiero.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que decidió enamorarse de ella mientras salía con otra.

-Shada es repugnante, estaba todo el día diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer, no sé cómo pude enamorarme de ella, asquerosa rubia impertinente. - dijo lleno de odio.

-Mira C, te vienes conmigo,nos vamos a la Asamblea y después vamos a matar a algunas personas de la ciudad que más nos pille cerca, ¿te parece? - le dijo - te lo digo,para que te olvides de ella por un momento.

-Si,vale - dijo. **"Pero eso no va ha hacer que me olvide de Nod por un momento."**, pensó.


	4. Chapter 3

_**"-Yo nunca te haría daño,ni ahora ni nunca."**_- le dijo**, "pero, ¿por qué no quería hacerme daño,si no sabe nada de mí?¿O a lo mejor sí? Si me dijo querida Nod,por algo sería ¿no?¿Y si me llevara espiando desde hace mucho?¿Me querrá? Porque me dió un abrazo." **Nod no paraba de comerse la cabeza una y otra vez con aquellas preguntas.

Estaba afilando su katana,la que le regaló su padre hace 10 años y si no fuera por Florence se habría cortado la palma de la mano:

-¿Nod? Nod, despierta Nod.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó.

-Estabas soñando, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, no nada - **"¿Y si me estoy enamorando?"** - estaba reflexionando, nada más.

Escucharon pasos corriendo y de repente soldados con el uniforme corrían hacia el despacho del General, Nod y Florence también se apuntaron a "aquello que estuviera pasando" pero no las dejaron pasar:

-Asuntos de adultos. - les dijo una mujer asiática mientras les cerraba la puerta.

**"Tengo dieciséis años y soy teniente-coronel, a mí me vas ha hablar sobre **_**asuntos de **__**adultos"**_ _- _pensó Nod fríamente.

-Nod,escuchemos a través de la puerta. - le dijo Florence.

Pusieron las orejas y empezaron a escuchar:

-General, nos han llegado noticias sobre los Lobos, han atacado la ciudad vecina, dicen que todos los edificios, supermercados, gasolineras, centros comerciales, colegios, institutos, etc han sido destruidos brutalmente, mas de la mitad de la población de esa ciudad a sido despedazada brutalmente, hemos mandado coches patrulla para que vayan a por los pocos supervivientes que quedan.

-¿Os han dado algún otro tipo información para que podamos saber algo sobre el ataque? - preguntó el General.

-Nos ha llegado un paquete con fotografías de hace tres horas, señor.

-¿Ha que hora surgió el ataque?

-Desde las 00:00 hasta las 05:00 de la mañana, señor.

-A ver, todos ustedes siéntense y empecemos a recopilar datos: usted saque las fotografías del sobre.

Nod y Florence, atentamente, escucharon cómo alguien abría un sobre:

-Aquí las tiene, señor.

-Dios santo bendito, ¿qué es esta carnicería?

-Señor, creemos que esta vez los Lobos son diferentes a las épocas anteriores.

-Opino lo mismo, bueno ¿algún dato más?

-Sí señor, también sabemos que van por grupos de treinta y cinco, cuando llegan a una ciudad se vuelven a dividir en siete grupos de cinco individuos, tardan como 6 horas en destruir una cuidad y...

-Espera, espera, una pregunta que no les he hecho antes, ¿cuántos habitantes tenía esa ciudad? - preguntó el General.

-Tenía 2.768.451 habitantes, señor.

-¿Y cuántos habitantes tiene la nuestra?

¤ Silencio ¤

-¡¿CUÁNTOS HABITANTES TIENE NUESTRA CIUDAD?! - gritó el General dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-3.325.611, señor - dijo una mujer.

-Entonces... - se quedó sin habla el General.

-Nuestra ciudad seguramente será la próxima en ser destruida.

-Pero la Noche no ha llegado todavía, ¿cómo es posible?

-Los supervivientes creen que fueron a "divertirse".

-Según nuestros cálculos La Noche... llega hoy.

Florence y Nod se miraron, y asustadas, salieron corriendo de allí hacia su habitación:

-Yo no quiero que llegue el momento.- dijo Florence al borde del llanto.

-Florence mírame, - le dijo Nod agarrándola de los brazos y mirándola fijamente a esos ojos azules intensos - esta batalla la vamos a ganar, llevamos nueve años entrenando, ¿te parece poco? Ayer por la noche te dije que no te dejaría sola y así será.

-¿Ganaremos?

-Ganaremos, - le dijo - ahora recoge sólo lo que vallas a necesitar y llévalo contigo en una mochila.

-Vale.

Estaban empezando a guardar sus cosas cuando oyeron al General a través de los altavoces diciendo:

-Atención a todos,no lo voy a repetir,La Noche llega hoy así que tenéis diez minutos para ir a vuestros aposentos y recoger sólo lo que os haga falta...¡Diez minutos! Presentimos que esta guerra va ha ser muy muy larga.

_"-Esta guerra va ha ser muy muy larga, querida Nod." - _recordó Nod, aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente como el eco.

-Nod, date prisa, tenemos poco tiempo. - dijo Florence, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se apresuraron: Florence cogió sus tres navajas de plata, tres botes con cien flechas de repuesto cada una, su arco, cuatro pistolas y dos silenciadores.

En cambio,Nod cogió su brújula, cuatro botes con cien flechas cada uno también, su arco, su katana de plata,tres pistolas y un silenciador,cinco navajas de plata entre ellas una multiusos y unas gafas visión nocturna.

Recogieron todo y se fueron hacia el área 45, allí había una jauría de personas preparándose para sus respectivos puestos.

-Atención, atención todos que no tenemos mucho tiempo: como al principio de vuestros días os asignaron a cada uno a un grupo, quiero ver esos grupos delante mía ahora.

Rápidamente todos se colocaron en los grupos que se les asignaron, más o menos eran 78 grupos, Nod iba en el grupo Nº 34 junto con el General, Florence, Ed, Li, Jimmy, Noa, Brian, Zak y otros cuántos más.

-Cada grupo irá cada una de las entradas y salidas de la ciudad por su número de grupo: llevaréis tres coches patrulla por cada grupo que llevarán víveres al igual que otros...

-Nod, prepárate para morir. - escuchó tras sí una voz muy familiar, al igual que sentía como una mano se entrelazaba con la suya.

Rápidamente se miró la mano y no había nada y supuso, que si se girase, tampoco habría nada.

-¡TODO EL MUNDO HACIA DENTRO DE LA BASE, YA! - gritó el General, en ese momento Nod volvió de entre las nubes.

Una vez dentro,tras el gran cristal que hacía de pared en el área 38, todos vieron lo que pasó a continuación: ocurrió lo mismo de siempre: las nubes grises, aquel vendaval intenso, la tierra agitándose brutalmente y aquel rayo color rojo sangre brotando desde el suelo y metiéndose entre las nubes, las nubes juntándose y formando la cabeza de un lobo con el color del rayo.

Las nubes se despejaron, y ya era de noche,pero una noche verde bajo la luz de una Luna celeste.

-El momento ha llegado, señores. - dijo el General.

**"A ver si todos estos años de entrenamiento han servido para algo." **,pensó Nod, **"****Y no se volverá ha hacer de día hasta que se hayan retirado todos los Lobos."**

-Cada grupo a su zona de la ciudad, ya. - gritó un comandante.

-Nod, estoy nerviosa. - le dijo Florence.

-Ven conmigo y no te separes de mí, yo también estoy asustada. - le dijo Nod.

-Nod, te vas en el primer coche patrulla, rápido. - le dijo el mismo comandante de antes.

Agarró a Florence por la muñeca y le dijo:

-Súbete a ese coche patrulla, yo tengo que ir a por Ed, te alcanzaré...

-Nod, no me dejes sola.

-Haz lo que te digo, si no tendré que dejarte sola.

-Entendido.

Vio a Florence alejarse y cuando desapareció de su plano de vista, supuso que habría salido por la puerta que da al exterior,entonces fué corriendo en busca de su primo.

-Ed - empezó a gritar - ¡Ed! - la gente se iba en dirección a la ciudad a proteger a los ciudadanos, la base estaba aislada de todo, pero aun así, seguían perteneciendo a ésta.

-Ed...

-Estoy aquí Nod.

-Ed por fin, te encontré, ve corriendo hacia los coche patrulla, ¡rápido!

-Tengo que recoger unas cosas, no puedo irme sin...

-Voy yo,dime que tengo que coger.

-Debajo de mi litera hay una mochila de color azul, coge las pastillas y una funda metálica, dentro está mi inhalador.

-Vale, pero corre hacia los coches.

-Sí,gracias prima.

-De nada.

Nod fué corriendo hacia la habitación de su primo, sabía cuál era y de sobra, había estado allí muchas veces, fué recorriendo pasillos y más pasillos hasta que encontró la habitación de su primo.

Entró, la ventana estaba abierta y fué directa a buscar debajo de la litera,allí estaba la mochila,la cogió la abrió y:

-¿Buscas esto? - dijo una voz detrás suya.

Se dió la vuelta y vió al mismo chico de la otra vez, no le pudo ver bien la cara,pero se fijó en que sostenía en su mano derecha la funda con el inhalador y en la otra las pastillas.

-Dámelos, lo necesito.

-¿No estás asustada?

-No, nunca lo he estado.

-Ayer por la noche si lo estabas. - dijo serio.

-Ayer tenía sueño.

-No, tenías miedo,¿por qué quieres ocultarlo?¿Te da vergüenza tener miedo?

-No, nunca lo he tenido, y ahora por favor devuélveme las pastillas y el inhalador que me están esperando.

-No, no te los devolveré, - hizo una pausa - tu primo estará mejor muerto.

-¿Que has dicho? - preguntó Nod, asustada y a la vez, enfurecida.

-Que tu primo está mejor muerto. - le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Nod chocó su espalda con la pared, ya que aquel chico se estaba acercando demasiado, podía sentir su respiración en el cabello y un rebelde calorcillo se le subía a las mejillas.

-Pero te las daré a cambio de algo.

-El que. - le dijo ella, groseramente.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, ella sentía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora **"Estoy enamorada, ¿verdad? El chaval es bastante atractivo,pero...espera,¿ese es mi corazón? Dios mío, ¡¿ÉL SIENTE LO MISMO QUE YO?!"** Estaba nerviosa, podía notar que la respiración del chico era normal,aunque su corazón decía todo lo contrario, pero lo que le dijo a continuación no se lo esperaba para nada:

-Un beso. - le dijo él.

Nod notó cómo ese "calorcillo" se convertía en un horno en su rostro, nunca le había dado un beso a un chico, es más, le daba náuseas tan sólo de pensarlo, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió otra cosa:

-**"Espero que salga bien"** - pensó para sí - V-vale,te daré mi primer beso si así consigo que me des las cosas.

-Entendido. - le dijo él, suavemente.

Nod sostuvo el rostro del chico entre sus manos, su piel era suave y fina, tenía que ponerse de puntillas ya que él era más alto que ella, él rodeó por la cintura a Nod con sus brazos y se fué acercando a ella, pero antes de sentir un beso primerizo lo que sintió fué un dolor en la entrepierna primerizo, gritó y por acto de reflejo se tapó su entrepierna con ambas manos acto que hizo que tirara al suelo las pastillas y el inhalador, Nod le empujó y le dijo:

-Gracias por la oferta, pero le daré mi primer beso a quien se lo merezca y no ha nadie que mencione mi muerte y la de un familiar mío. - le dijo seriamente.

-Lo pagarás caro, Nod. - le dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos intenso y su rostro iba cobrando una forma animal, la forma de una bestia.

Horrorizada Nod salió corriendo,**"¿pero qué acabo de hacer? No me lo perdonará nunca",** al salir sólo había un coche patrulla, la estaban esperando:

-Nod, ¡qué coño hacías ahí dentro! - le gritó el General.

-Lo siento estaba buscando unas cosas.

-Rápido sube.

Una vez dentro todos ,se dirigieron a la ciudad.

**"-No estamos saliendo y ya me preocupo por si se va ha enfadar conmigo." **- pensó dolida.

-Nod, han divisado a varios Lobos rondando por la base, me asusté mucho y pensé que te habías topado con alguno. - le dijo Florence preocupada.

_"-Lo pagarás caro, Nod."_ - su subconsciente tatuó esa frase en su mente a fuego - No, no me he encontrado con ninguno.

-Menos mal. - dijo aliviada.

**"-Tengo que contárselo a Florence, creo que estoy enamorada."**

-Florence. - le dijo Nod.

-¿Sí?

-Creo...que estoy enamorada. - le dijo.

Florence abrió los ojos como platos, no se lo creía, sabía de sobra que lo de tener pareja a Nod le daba repugnancia y de los besos... eso le producían náuseas.

-Nod, ¿y eso?

-No lo sẃ,yo le quiero.

-Y ¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorada?

-Porque no puedo parar de pensar en él, es tán... especial para mí que no sé como puedo sentir esto, aunque no sé como se llama, he hablado un poco con él, pero lo único que sé...es que le quiero.

-¿Y me lo podrías describir?

_**"-Tendría unos dieciocho años, pelo castaño oscuro y le llegaba hasta el final del cuello y ondulado,ojos pequeños,nariz respingona,tres lunares pequeños en su rostro y era fuerte,sus brazos y su torso lo indicaban"** _- No le has visto nunca y no vayas a pensar que es el chico rubio de la otra vez.

-Vale, vale. -dijo Florence. - Y si has hablado con él, ¿cómo es de carácter?

-Sí he hablado, es...es...muy intrigante, pero lo único que sé es que... le quiero. - dijo, nostálgicamente.

Ø

-Lo pagarás caro,Nod - le dijo mientras se tapaba los bajos, **"¿por qué me hace esto? Yo la quiero"**

Iba a convertirse en un Lobo pero ella salió corriendo, horrorizada.

-Nod, yo te quiero. - dijo mientras unas lágrima recorrías sus mejillas por el inmenso dolor que sentía en la entrepierna.

-C, C ¿estás bien? - vio a Arthur muy preocupado.

-Creo que me ha dejado estéril.

-Lo he visto y la verdad, no es que haya sido un golpe fuerte, sólo lo ha hecho con la rodilla.

-Pero duele un huevo. - dijo.

-Y nunca mejor dicho - le dió la mano y lo subió.

- Está todo perdido, Arthur.

-Sabiendo lo que sabes de ella todavía no lo sabes - dijo - Ahora, olvídate de ella que tenemos asuntos que zanjar.

-Yo ahora mismo no puedo, ve tú con los demás yo tengo que hacer otras cosas.

-Entendido, C.

C vió como Arthur, su mejor amigo rubio y de ojos azules-verdosos se convertía en una bestia de ojos rojos anaranjados, pelaje negro como el carbón ,largas y afiladas garras al igual que sus mandíbulas.

**"Creo que haré lo mismo"**,C se convirtió en la misma bestia, notaba como cada parte de su cuerpo sufría una leve pero dolorosa tortura, se estaba convirtiendo el un Lobo, cuando por fin se transformó aulló a su dueña, la Luna.

**"Me uniré a ellos, pero antes de nada voy a hacer otra cosa." **- se dijo.

Fue corriendo por el Gran Bosque hasta que llegó a la altura del coche donde iba Nod, afinó su oído y lo que pudo escuchar fué lo siguente:

_"-Florence._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Creo...que estoy enamorada._

_-Nod, ¿y eso?_

_-No lo sé, yo le quiero._

_-Y ¿cómo sabes que estas enamorada?_

_-Porque no puedo parar de pensar en él, es tan... especial para mí que no sé como puedo sentir esto, aunque no sé como se llama, he hablado un poco con él, pero lo único que sé... es que le quiero._

_-¿Y me lo podrías describir?_

_- No le has visto nunca y no vayas a pensar que es el chico rubio de la otra vez._

_-Vale, vale. -dijo Florence. - Y si has hablado con él, ¿cómo es de carácter?_

_-Sí he hablado, es...es...muy intrigante, pero lo único que sé es que... le quiero."_

Se quedó helado, sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba a mil por hora...

**"-Entonces, no está todo perdido."** - se dijo para sí.

Ø

**Qué capitulo máááááááááááááááááás largo,espero que les haya gustado y este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga mía que se llama Lucía y este es tu regalo d cumple (JAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD)**

**En el prólogo están mi Facebook,Twitter e Instagram :3**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 4

**"Después de unas horas de viaje, por fin llegamos a la ciudad, había muchas personas armadas que no conocía ya que no estaban en la base del ejército y por un momento supe que ganaríamos la batalla...pero a la vez tampoco sabía si quería ganarla" **pensó nostálgicamente Nod.

-Coged las armas y las mochilas en donde lleváis las cosas, a partir de este momento si perdéis vuestras pertenencias es vuestro problema. - dijo el General.

-Nod, presiento que va a ser muy larga. - dijo Florence. - Me refiero a la batalla.

Nod se rió :-Tranquila no te he malinterpretado.

Bajaron del coche patrulla y se iban a repartir los puestos para atacar:

-Vale os voy a asignar en cuartetos: Li - dió un paso al frente una chica de piel blanca, pelo castaño y pecas por la cara - tú irás con Zak, Robbert, Billy y Noa hacia la calle Willgas.

-Sí, señor. - recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia esa calle.

**"Por favor que me pongan con Nod" **pensaba la pobre Florence.

-Tu turno Brian - Brian se acercó, y como de costumbre, frotándose las manos.

-Dígame, señor. - dijo.

-Tú iras con - **"Como no me ponga con Florence le dará un infarto" **pensó Nod - Irás con Florence, Nod, Jimmy y Ed a la calle Smith.

-Sí señor. - dijo - Vamos chicos a recoged todas vuestras cosas y rapidito que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Recogieron sus cosas y se fueron en dirección a la calle Smith.

-Creía que no me iban a poner contigo. - dijo Florence, aliviada.

-Y yo creía que te iba a dar un infarto.

Entraron en la calle y se veía iluminada gracias a carteles y farolas que todavía seguían encendidas.

-Vale escuchadme - dijo Brian - hemos de separarnos en dos y tres: yo me voy con Ed y tú Nod te vas con Jimmy y Florence, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me parece bien. - dijo Nod.

-Bueno chicos, os deseo mucha suerte y esperemos que ganemos la batalla.

-Esperemos. - dijo Nod, se dieron un abrazo de grupo y Brian y Ed se fueron, sólo estaban Nod, Jimmy y Florence.

-Nod, tengo muchísimo miedo. - dijo Jimmy.

Jimmy era un chico grande, con mucha cabeza y muy blanco de piel, en cambio Nod tenía la piel morena y Florence un poco amarilla, Jimmy también era un chico un tanto afeminado, a Florence le caía muy bien.

-Tranquilo Jim, todo va a salir bien si trabajamos en grupo no te preocupes ¿vale? - le dijo Nod para consolarle.

-Por muy iluminada que esté esta calle no me fío mucho. - dijo Florence.

-Florence métete dentro del portal.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a lo mejor están delante tuya y tú no lo sabes.

Florence se metió en el portal rápidamente y se sentó junto a Jimmy.

-Chicos, voy a ver si la calle esta despejada y escuchadme bien, no quiero que salgáis para nada, cuando vea que todo está limpio voy a gritar Grupo Van Tres, ¿entendido? Cuando oigáis ese grito coged vuestras cosas y salid corriendo, pondré este trozo de tela blanca amarrado a alguna farola.

-Entendido. - dijeron al unísono.

-Antes de irme os voy ha decir una cosa, pase lo que pase y oigáis lo que oigáis, no salgáis de aquí hasta que yo grite.

-Vale. - dijeron otra vez a la vez.

Se dieron un abrazo en grupo y salió afuera, hacía mucho frío pero estaba todo iluminado.

Empezó a andar y sentía el miedo en cada parte de su piel, recordó que había traído gafas visión nocturna pero estaba demasiado asustada como para cogerlas.

Siguió andando y por un momento pensó que la seguían, **"si miro atrás, estoy muerta" **pensó, seguía andando, y de repente la katana estaba en sus manos, sentía cómo le temblaban las manos y pensaba que cuando viera a un lobo le daría un infarto **"ahora entiendo a Florence, le debo una disculpa y bien gorda"** siguió andando y se encontró con la primera calle, **"cómo no, las esquinas, me matan"** El tener que cruzar una esquina y no saber lo que te espera en el otro lado a Nod le inquietaba bastante.

Giró la esquina y ...no había nada, sólo una calle y las luces de las farolas, suspiró aliviada, dejó aquella calle y siguió hacia adelante, pronto se encontró con otra calle e hizo lo mismo: lenta y sigilosamente fué girando al lado de la esquina y...¡plof! sorpresa, se encontró con la nada más absoluta.

-Tanto silencio es muy extraño. -dijo para sí.

-Y que lo digas. - dijo una voz femenina detrás suya.

-Florence te dije que no...**"espera, esa no es la voz de Florence"**. - se giró y vió a una chica rubia, con los ojos de color azul zafiro, piel blanca, muy delgada, de tan delgada que estaba Nod pensó que sufría anorexia, nariz respingona y una sonrisa muy encantadora iluminaba su rostro.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó Nod.

- La Loba que te va a matar ahora mismo. - dijo con esa sonrisa.

Nod pudo apreciar cómo aquella chica que parecía modelo se iba transformando en una bestia a una velocidad incríble: rápidamente su rostro se le iba deformando, le estaba apareciendo el morro de un lobo, sus finas manos se convertían en manos grandes,peludas y con garras como cuchillos carniceros, sus dientes eran como cuchillas, se le iba hinchando la espalda y le iba saliendo mucho pelo negro por todo el cuerpo, sus ligeras piernas se iban transformando en robustas y enormes patas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica de un atractivo impresionante se convirtió en una bestia de 2,80 metros.

Nod se quedó boquiabierta y no supo qué hacer, **"ahora no puedo gritar Grupo Van Tres, no puedo poner a mis amigos en peligro"** pensó, **"no, ahora no" **volvió a pensar para sí mientras se ponía en disposición para atacar a aquella bestia.

-¿No me tienes miedo? - le preguntó la loba a Nod.

-No, yo ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO! - le gritó mientras iba a atacar a la loba.

Nod le dió en el torso a la bestia con la katana, provocándole que gritara, se sintió triunfante cuando vió cómo de aquel corte profundo le salía mucha sangre, pero la alegría duró poco, de un zarpazo la tiró hacia el arie y su espalda chocó contra las escaleras de incendio de una vivienda.

Pero lo peor de todo no fué "romperse la espalda", sino que el zarpazo le había pasado factura: tenía tres rajas en el vientre y le salía mucha sangre, intentó ponerse en pie pero se calló al momento.

Lentamente vió cómo la vista se le nublaba, y antes de perder el conocimiento vió cómo otra bestia más se abalanzaba sobre la loba que iba a volver a atacar, se le nubló la vista por completo y sintió cómo una zarpas la abrazaban cuidadosamente, en ese momento perdió el conocimiento.

Se despertó en la habitación de algún piso abandonado, la ventana estaba abierta y una fresca brisa entraba por ella.

Se incorporó en la cama y sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre, se levantó la camiseta de tirante negra que llevaba y vio que estaban vendadas.

-Mierda, que dolor ¡AH! - dijo mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama.

-Procura no moverte o se te abrirán las tripas. - dijo la voz del General.

-¡NOD POR FIN DESPIERTAS! Por un momento pensé que estabas muerta. - le dijo Florence abrazándola fuertemente.

-¿Quién me ha...salvado la vida? - dijo con esfuerzo.

-No lo sé, alguien llamó a la puerta y te dejó tumbada en el suelo - dijo el General - traías muchas vendas en el torso y las heridas estaban cosidas malamente, pero por lo menos paró la hemorragia.

-Pero luego se te abrieron las heridas y tenías todo el vientre rasgado, pensamos que podrías morir, pero rápidamente te cosimos las heridas y no se te han vuelto a abrir. - continuó Florence.

-Dios...me duele la cabeza. - dijo Nod mientras se tocaba la frente, por si había rastro de fiebre. - Oye, ¿y Jimmy?

-Está vomitando, desde que te vió las tripas no para.

Nod sonrió : -¿Cuando voy a poder pelear otra vez?

-¿Estás de broma? - dijo el General - Tú de aquí no sales hasta que esas heridas sanen completamente.

-¿Completamente? - dijo sorprendida.

-Com-pleta-mente. - dijo el General.

-¿Entonces...más o menos...cuánto tiempo he de estar en la cama?

-Como mucho... - dijo Florence - 7 u 8 meses.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - dijo incorporándose - ¡Ah! Que dolor.

-Si te vuelves a incorporar se te volverá a abrir el vientre. - le dijo Florence.

-Eso es mucho tiempo. - dijo lamentándose.

-Da gracias a que esa persona te dejara ahí medio viva y se fuera ha hacer su trabajo.

-Vale.

-Te quedarás ahí y procura descansar mucho, ¿entendido? - le dijo el General.

-Entendido.

El General se fué y se quedaron Florence y Nod.

-Florence, ¿pudiste ver quién me salvó?

-No, pero vi una sombra. - dijo - pero de todas formas seguramente se habría topado con algún lobo y por eso se fué tan rápido.

**"O se fué tan rápido porque el lobo era él"**, se dijo.

-Bueno yo te dejo descansar - le dijo - Te vas a quedar sola, si necesitas algo la Srta·Terfod está arriba, ¿vale? Descansa - le sonrió.

Florence se fué y Nod se quedó sola, durante un rato pensó que se quedaría despierta pero poco a poco el sueño la iba envolviendo y se quedó dormida.

¤Sueño¤

_"-Por favor no me hagas daño._

_-Yo nunca te haría daño,ni ahora ni nunca._

_Él le cogió el rostro entre sus manos, eran suaves y le acariciaban el rostro con dulzura:_

_-Te quiero. - le dijo._

_-Yo a ti también._

_Sus labios se juntaron delicadamente, ella sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo._

_La atrajo más hacia sí: le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, y Nod enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_Era una sensación rara, para ella, ya que era su primer beso._

_Se separaron y el rostro perfecto de ese chico se convirtió en el de un lobo con el morro manchado entero de sangre, Nod gritó y esté le mordió el hombro."_

¤Fin del Sueño¤

Se despertó tumbada en la cama, sudando y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Mierda.

-¿No te ha gustado tu primer beso? - le dijo una voz de un "buen amigo" suyo.

Nod se sobresaltó, y Él se rió.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Te van a ver.

-Todo está muy oscuro, no creo que puedan verme, ¿estás mejor?

-Sólo un poco, me salvaste tú ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque si no vendrían más amigos tuyos y matarían a mi ex novia. - mintió.

A Nod se le rompió el corazón, él pudo percibir el latido de su corazón que pasó de rápido a lento y supo que había sido grosero.

-¿Por qué crees tú que te salve?

-No sé - le dijo - porque... ¿me abrió la barriga entera y no paraba de sangrar?

- Y también porque no podría vivir con la culpa de que te vi apunto de morir y no te había salvado. - le dijo.

-¿Entonces te importo?

-Sólo un poco.

-Ah, vale. - dijo, notando otra vez ese calorcillo en sus mejillas - oye antes me preguntaste que si no me había gustado mi primer beso,¿ m-m-me has b-besado mientras estaba dormida?

-No, pero lo intuí porque dijiste "-yo a ti también" y pusistes ... morritos.

-Que vergüenza, dios mío - dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con as manos.

-Aunque he de decir, sinceramente, he estado un poco tentado en besarte. - le dijo.

-Tentado en verme desnuda y en besarme, ¿alguna cosa más?

Él se rió.

-Si.

-¿El qué?

-Ya te lo diré más adelante.

Se rieron juntos y Nod le dijo:

-Oye ¿estás sentado?

-No.

-¿Por qué no te sientas?

-¿Dónde? No veo ninguna silla por ningún lado.

-¿A los pies de mi cama te parece bien? - dijo sarcásticamente.

-Vale.

Se sentó y empezaron a conversar:

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? - le preguntó Nod.

-Mis amigos me llaman C, pero en realidad no tengo nombre: en la manada me pusieron por nombre El Chico.

-Ah.

-Tu te llamas Arnold, Nod para los amigos ¿verdad? - dijo - te pusieron ese nombre por una hermana que nació muerta, ¿me equivoco?

-Para nada.

-Y también sé que tuviste un novio a los doce años, pero la relación no cuajó del todo y los dejasteis - dijo mientras veía como se iba tapando la cara con la sábana - y desde ese momento juraste que no te volverías a enamorar y nunca le darías un beso a nadie, y ahora sueñas con que un chico te dé un beso, y ese chico será muy afortunado por eso.

**"C el chico eres tú, ¿no te das cuenta?" **pensó mientras se tapaba media cara con la sábana.

-Y el chico afortunado... soy yo ¿verdad?

Nod se tapó la cara entera con la sábana, El Chico se puso encima de Nod: con las caderas de ella entre sus piernas **(no malpenséis -.-")**, le quitó la sábana hasta el ombligo y agarró sus muñecas a ambos lados del rostro de Nod.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas de quererme?¿Tienes miedo a que te rechace?

-Sí, ¡NO! si pero no, bueno, tú ya...me entiendes. - dijo colorada como una guindilla.

-No, no te entiendo, cambias de humor cada dos por tres - le dijo, algo dolido - no se qué es lo que quieres y lo que necesitas y tampoco sé lo que quiero ni lo que necesito.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Nod vió como sus ojos obtenían un color rojo anaranjado y su cuello iba teniendo miles de venas verdes, pero rápidamente le desaparecieron y se iba tranquilizando.

-Me he puesto un poco histérico, lo siento.

-No pasa nada - le sonrió.

-He de irme, me estarán buscando.

-Espera antes tengo que decirte una cosa - dijo tragando saliva y reuniendo fuerzas - Te quiero mucho, me gustas y no me arrepiento de hacerlo, puede que yo para ti sea un peso pero, te quiero.

Él sonrió, le dió un beso en la mejilla y se quitó de encima.

-Yo...también te quiero - dijo - seguramente lo sabrás pero ya hablaremos de esto más adelante, ahora tengo que irme.

Y sin volver a saber cómo desapareció delante suya.

**"Espero recuperarme pronto" **fué lo último que pensó antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

-8-

**¿Les gustó?Espero que sí.**

**Si ha habido alguien que halla estado esperando "impacientemente" la subida de este capítulo, tengo que decirte que lo siento porque esta semana he tenido recuperaciones y espero pasar a 3º de ESO (o.o), he tenido que estudiar muchísimo pero gracias por leer mi historia, gracias a todos ;))**

**Ya sabéis dónde podéis encontrarme, "adió" XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Perdonaaaaaaadmeeeeee los o las que halláis esperado este capítulo impacientemente, es que estaba en la playita... tomando el sol... aprovechando los últimos días de vacaciones que me quedan, antes de volver al cole el Lunes de la semana que viene (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, OTRA VEZ VUELTA A LA RUTINA *0000000000*) y para rematar todo... ¡ME CAMBIAN DE COLEE! En realidad yo pedí que me cambiaran ya que en el instituto/colegio donde hace 2 meses estudiaba sólo tenía optativas de Ciencias y yo soy más de Letras (no me cambio porque me hagan bullyng, no empecéis a imaginar ¬3¬) pero el pensar: "-Ostia, llevo ya once años en mi colegio y dejar a mis mejores amigos y amigas atrás, todas aquellas aventuras y momentos dejarlos atrás por una carrera que me ayuda en el futuro, ¿merece la pena dejarlo todo atrás?" Sí, aunque suene cruel sí, porque amigos hay muchos, pero trabajos en España...no. Y me voy a tener que poner uniforme... a mí, que por nada del mundo me pondría una falda, la voy a tener que llevar dos años: 3º de ESO, este año y 4º de ESO el año que viene aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyy pobre de mí... pero buuuuuuueeeeno, a todos mis amigos ya los tengo en Whatssap (se escribe así, ¿no?) y ya lo tengo, todo apañado XD jajaajajajajajajja, bueno os dejo el capitulo que seguro que estábais esperando ;3**

**_8_**

_"Te quiero mucho, me gustas y no me arrepiento de hacerlo, puede que yo para ti sea un peso pero, te quiero." _**- "para mí nunca serás un peso, serás un regalo del destino"** se dijo C para sí.

Estaba acostado en una hamaca en el Gran Bosque y se estaba quedando dormido: recordando su pelo, su mirada, su sonrisa, iba visitarla de vez en cuando cuando todos estaban luchando y ella se quedaba sola, habían pasado tres meses y ella se recuperaba poco a poco, a C no le gustaba verla tan vulnerable en la enfermería porque le hacía sentir preocupado y melancólico, todavía no habían hablado sobre los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro, pero él estaba seguro de que ella le quería tanto como él a ella.

Cerró los ojos y cuando estaba casi dormido una voz femenina lo despertó:

-Enamorado de tu víctima... repulsivo y asqueroso - le dijo Shada - A las víctimas o las matas o te las comes, sólo son un trozo de carne y hueso vivientes.

-Despertarme cuando estoy casi dormido se paga con un precio muy caro, Shada - le dijo fríamente mientras se iba incorporando en la hamaca - y yo haré lo que me convenga,si quiero enamorarme de un trozo de carne, lo haré.

C pudo notar cómo Shada se estaba enfureciendo: olía a celos, asco y nostalgia... pero los celos superaban a los otros.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? - le dijo mientras C se levantaba de la hamaca - Éramos perfectos: tú para mí, yo para tí... éramos nosotros contra el resto del mundo.

-Las personas cambian, y con ella sus sentimientos también. - respondió C mirándola.

-Podemos volver a ser felices... ella nunca te dará lo que yo pude darte aquellos días... y aquellas noches. - dijo, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Ella seguro que podrás darme más que tú en toda tu vida. - dijo cabreado.

En un movimiento rápido, Shada estaba frente a frente con C y esta le agarraba con fuerza la entrepierna, provocándole un dolor demasiado intenso.

-Yo que tú andaría con cuidado, si no quieres que a tu cachorrita le ocurra algo más grave. - le dijo, fríamente.

-Vuelve a mencionarla, y te juro que te mato. - le dijo mientras esta le retorcía aún más la entrepierna, unas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de C, pensando que esta vez el dolor era demasiado intenso que antes.

Shada desapareció ante los ojos de C, y pensó que tal vez fué a herir a Nod.

Corriendo se dirigió a la enfermería.

**Ø**

Nod esta dormida profundamente, a gusto sin que nadie la molestara en su sueño, pero algo la despertó rudamente de su tierno sueño: unas finas manos rodeaban su garganta, la estaban estrangulando, no sabía quién era ya que las luces estaban apagadas, se quedaba sin aire y se le hinchaban las venas, sentía cómo la cabeza, en cualquier momento, podría estallar.

Pensó que moriría y lo que mas le aterrorizó de todo fué que murió en una enfermería y no en el campo de batalla, pensó que quedaría en ridículo.

Una voz familiar femenina le dijo al oído:

-Prepárate para morir.

Un rugido quitó aquellas manos de su cuello, provocándola que tosiera y casi no pudiera respirar.

Rápidamente encendió la pequeña y débil luz de su lámpara de noche y vió que C estaba de cuclillas en el suelo y no había nadie más: él respiraba forzadamente, se dió la vuelta y tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Nod no se lo pensó dos veces: se levantó de la cama y, por mucho dolor que sintiera en el vientre, se lanzó en sus brazos, él la abrazó con mucha más fuerza, levantándola lentamente del suelo para que no le dolieran mucho las heridas.

-Pensé que te perdía. - le dijo C a Nod.

-Pero me has salvado y estoy aquí. - le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Me dijo que a lo mejor te ocurriría algo grave y yo... yo... - estaba exhausto, y seguía llorando por dos motivos: le dolía la entrepierna y también porque pensó que Nod estaría muerta - no quería perderte.

Nod le besó la frente y él enterró su cara en el cuello de Nod, aspirando su aroma y poco a poco se fué relajando.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? - le pregutnó.

-Las heridas van sanando poco a poco, pero sí me encuentro mejor. - le sonrió Nod.

-Me alegro, y no sabes cuánto. - le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Se separaron un poco aunque seguían abrazados, Nod bostezó:

-Estoy empezando a tener sueño.

-Pues te llevo a la cama.

-Si la cama está a tres pasos puedo llegar yo sola.

-Da igual, te llevo yo.

La cogió en brazos y la acostó en la cama, la arropó y se sentó junto a ella.

-Creo que existe un antídoto para que las heridas te sanen más rápido - le dijo - Voy a buscarlo y te lo traigo.

-Vale - le dijo mientras bostezaba y los ojos se le cerraban - te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. - le susurró.

Nod se volvió a dormir en menos de un segundo: C pudo oler los sentimientos de Nod, sentía amor, nostalgia y cansancio acumulado.

Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fué hacia afuera.

**"Debo de encontrar ese antídoto como sea" **se dijo para sí, y sabía perfectamente a quién podía acudir.

**Ø**

Una mujer de unos 32 años, de pelo canoso y señales de envejecimiento en el rostro estaba sentada en una roca.

Mientras dejaba que los rayos de la Luna le acaricien el rostro, C apareció:

-Gin, necesito tu ayuda. - dijo, muy preocupado.

Ginger abrió los ojos y se giró, vió a C detrás suya y supo que estaba preocupado a través de su mirada.

-C pareces preocupado, ¿qué te pasa?

-Mi novia está enferma necesito un antídoto para curarle las heridas. - **"****¿Acabo de llamar novia a Nod?" **se dijo, impresionado.

-¿Has vuelto con Shada?

-No, mi novia es... - le dió miedo revelar la naturaleza de Nod.

-Una humana - Gin sonrió - C, eres mi hermano pequeño, por nada del mundo le haría daño a la persona a la que amas.

-Entendido.

-Bueno, dime ¿de qué tipo de herida estas hablado? Arañazo, mordedura...

-Tiene tres rajas en el vientre, son profundas.

-Tengo lo que buscas, ven conmigo.

Anduvieron durante un rato hasta llegar a una cueva, se adentraron y dentro habían tres puertas.

Gin abrió la puerta de la derecha y dentro había un montón de estanterías con libros y frascos de todos los tamaños, las antorchas de la habitación iluminaban bastante; podían leer bien las etiquetas de los frascos.

Gin cogió un bote cuadrado con un líquido viscoso transparente dentro, tenia una etiqueta en una de las caras del bote que indicaba el nombre de la poción: _Ph__ryxus._

_-_Toma - le dijo Gin mientras le entregaba la poción - Coges un poco y se lo extiendes por toda la herida, en dos día ya estará curada completamente,pero pasará por unos efectos secundarios muy fuertes.

-A qué te refieres - dijo C.

-Los efectos son los siguientes: - cogió un pergamino y comenzó a leer - Vomitará sangre, tendrá la temperatura alta y tendrá dolores constantes en los costados.

-Me niego a que pase por eso. - dijo preocupado: se lo imaginaba y se le congelaba la sangre.

-Tan sólo son veinte horas de efectos,pasará rápido.

-Sufrirá y alrededor suya habrán muchas personas y no me podré acercar.

-Comprendo que no puedas soportarlos: te recomiendo que te conviertas en un lobo y vallas a matar.

-No podré soportarlo... pero es lo mejor para ella.

Gin sonrió y como siempre, C desapareció delante de Gin.

**Ø**

C entró en la habitación, Nod estaba sola y dormida como un tronco.

Le acarició la mejila y le dió un beso en la frente.

-Es lo mejor para ti - susurró mientras empezaba a llorar - no podré soportarlo, pero te curarás pronto.

Cogió un poco de la poción y se la expandió por toda la herida, le dió un beso en cada una de las costuras de las rajas y salió corriendo de allí.

**Ø**

C staba en su hamaca y de repente escuchó el peor de los gritos de dolor.

Supo quién era: el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos y sus lágrimas caían como una cascada, una detrás de otra.

De repente le invadió la ira y se convirtió en lobo y se fué a la ciudad y mató a todo ser humano a su paso.

**Ø**

Se despertó, seguía siendo un lobo y estaba entero bañado de sangre.

Estaba dentro de una cafetería, miró el reloj y habían pasado 17 horas, se acordó de Nod y fué a verla.

Entró y no había nadie, pero alrededor de ella había múltiples pomadas, instrumentos de cirujía, bombonas de oxígeno y varias vendas manchadas de sangre.

Andando a cuatro patas se acercó a Nod, que tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno, se notaba que le costaba respirar.

Un brazo sobresalía de la camilla y C acarició su morro contra su mano, lloró y se volvió a convertir en humano.

Se levantó y le quitó la mascarilla, le acarició el rostro y la besó.

Un beso corto pero intenso: aunque estaba dormida pudo sentir como el corazón de Nod se aceleraba, el volvió a sentir el calor del primer beso, aunque él ya había besado varias veces sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo, no quería separarse por nada del mundo pero Nod necesitaba respirar.

Se separó con lágrimas en los ojos y le volvió a poner la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-Ya no te quiero - le dijo - Ahora te amo.

Le besó la frente y se fué sin dejar rastro alguno.

**_8_**

**¿Qué tal?Os lo merecéis despues de tanto tiempo d espera.**

**A partir de la semana k viene ire escribiendo capitulos pero con poca frecuencia ya que empieza el cole**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**JAJAAAJ Gracias por leer esta historia y tambn me gustaria que leyeran mi autobiografia.**

**Buenas noches que aki ya son la 01:40 de la madrugada**


	7. Chapter 6

** erótico.**

**Vale, una vez captada vuestra presencia he de decir: A los y las que hayan esperado impacientemente este capítulo, lo siento mucho pero es que hace dos semanas empezó el colegio y como ya os dije pues soy nueva en un colegio, todos son muy agradables conmigo, sobre todo en Religión que nos vamos a la sala d informática estoy toda rodeada de chicos (*00000000000* jajajajjajajajjajajaajajajaj) y a mi izquierda se sienta uno que es el que la lía en clase y no paro de reírme, algunos profesores son muy enrollados y otros son un peñazo, pero bueno, un poco de todo nunca viene mal :3 y bueno pues al caso, que hace dos semanas lo pasé muy mal y estuve llorando en mi casa, pero estas últimas semanas lo he pasado muy bien y creo que el curso saldrá bien y yo me sentiré orgullosa. Bueno, ahora espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo que es muy laaaarrrrggggggooooo.**

**Ø**

-Ha pasado una semana y todavía no he vuelto a ver cómo está. - le dijo melancólicamente C a Arthur.

-Eres gilipollas.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído.

-¿Y ahora a que viene insultarme? - dijo dándose la vuelta en la hamaca para verle la cara.

-Porque deberías de haber ido a verla la segunda noche después de haberle dado el antídoto, porque como te haya olvidado... por mucho que quieras volver a recuperarla, ella no te reconocerá.

-¿Por qué?

-El antídoto es muy fuerte C, podría causarle daños leves, como por ejemplo la pérdida de memoria, y si eso son daños leves, imagínate los intensos.

-¿Qué podría pasar?

-Que sería una máquina de matar lobos, - dijo Arthur, incorporándose en la rama del árbol - y no pasaría lo mismo que en las pelis: que os miráis fijamente a los ojos y por arte de magia vuelve a la "realidad".

-Entonces ya es tarde.

-O no.

-¿Crees que... debería ir de todas formas? - dijo un poco preocupado - Iría con sigilo.

-Si quieres, ve a intentarlo - le dijo Arthur, intentando convencerlo - yo lo haría.

-Pues voy emprendiendo marcha.

-¡EY, C!

-¿Si?

-En el caso de que no te reconociera, sal corriendo y no mires atrás.

-Vale. - **"La miraré fijamente a los ojos, y la volvería a besar... haber si vuelve en sí."**

**_8_**

-Mmmmmmmm... - dijo Nod, despertándose - ¿Florence, estás ahí?

-No, soy Damen.

Nod le miró y le reconoció: era aquel chaval rubio albino, moreno de piel y color de ojos azules que al verla se sonrojó, la primera vez que se desmayó.

-Ayúdame a levantarme, Damen.

-No puedes, estás muy débil.

-Pero que dices, me encuentro muy bien - dijo sonriendo - debo ir a luchar, no es justo que yo esté aquí sin hacer nada con el cargo de teniente-coronel.

-Cuando salgas derrotarás a todos los lobos, mientras deberás de descansar: el hombre que se levanta es más grande que el que aún no ha caído, tenlo siempre en mente.

-Por lo menos quedate aquí conmigo... así no me aburro.

-Vale. - le dijo sonriendo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y a continuación entabló conversación con Nod:

-Dime, ¿cuántos han caído? - le preguntó Nod.

-De momento 3 grupos, Florence y Jimmy están bien al igual que Brian y Ed. - le sonrió.

-Oye Damen.

-¿Si?

-¿Ha venido por aquí algún chico un tanto desconocido?

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada por nada. - le sonrió.

-Vale - le sonrió también - Bueno, te dejo que tienes que descansar.

-Adios, y suerte, ten cuidado.

-Vale.

Nod recordó la primera noche que empezó a vomitar sangre, cuando al quedarse dormida, sintió una sensación de dos tiras carnosas presionando sus labios. **"¿Y si me besó mientras dormía?"** se dijo Nod **"Espero que venga pronto, necesito verle"**

Se volvió a dormir. Estuvo un buen tiempo durmiendo hasta que notó que unas manos la zarandeaban:

-¿Nod? - la llamó una voz, suavemente - Nod, Nod despierta...

-¿Quién eres?

**"Empezamos bien" **- ¿Me recuerdas?¿Sabes quién soy?

Nod reconoció la voz y dijo derrepente:

-¡C, eres tu, por fin has venido a verme!

-¿Me recuerdas, entonces?

-Claro, eres C... eres El Chico.

C abrazó a Nod, aspirando su aroma mientras que esta le acariciaba el pelo, estuvieron así durante un rato, luego se separaron y empezaron ha hablar de lo ocurrido:

-¿Te-te encuentras bien?Me refiero a... que si no te sientes algo... extraña. - le preguntó C.

-Bueno, después de vomitar sangre, sentir mareos, gritar de dolor, las heridas se me in.. - se tocó las heridas y se sorprendió al ver que no estaban - pero... ¿qué ha pasado?

-Te puse el antídoto mientras dormías.

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?! - gritó, el le hizo un gesto para que bajara el tono de voz - Te podrían haber visto.

-Sabes de sobra que soy experto en "invisibilidad" - le sonrió - Nunca nadie me verá y no sabrá que nos conocemos.

-Yo sí. - dijo una voz atrás.

C se giró para ver quién era: era Shada.

-Puta. - susurró C.

-Mujeriego - dijo Shada - que te vas siempre con la primera que se te cruza por el camino, ten cuidado Nod, por lo menos fóllatelo antes de que se le cruce otra.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te reviento la boca.

-No puedes hacerme nada.

-¿A no?¿QUIERES VERLO?

-Parad ya los dos, yo haré lo que me convenga Shada, y si me equivoco asumiré las consecuencias.

Los dos la miraron impresionados.

-Nod, cielo, te advertiré de dos cosas - le dijo Shada - Primero: ten cuidado con este, lo único que sabe es hacer daño a las personas que le aprecian... y segundo: por haberme contestado tan groseramente... a ver cómo sobrevives a esto.

Chasqueó los dedos y de repente C cayó al suelo.

-Que os divirtáis. - dijo Shada, y desapareció en una milésima de segundo.

-C, ¿estás bien? - dijo mientras se levantaba de la camilla y le ayudaba a levantarse.

C se levantó con la cara sudando, Nod pudo ver como sus ojos se cambiaban a un tono rojo-anaranjado y múltiples venas aparecían por todo su cuello, cara y brazos, su mandíbula empezaba a obtener forma alargada y sus dientes se volvían afilados, le empezaron a salir garras y se quitó la camiseta: todo su torso estaba lleno de venas y respiraba muy dificultosamente: había adquirido media forma de lobo.

Nod le miró, estaba paralizada de terror y no podía moverse.

C empezó a avanzar hacia Nod y esta a su vez retrocedía hasta que desgraciadamente su espalda chocó con la pared, C colocó sus brazos en la pared de forma tan bruta, que dejó la marca de las palmas de las manos en la pared, la cabeza de Nod estaba entre ellos.

Se miraban fijamente: ella tenía miedo, él ganas de matar.

Nod supo, o una parte de ella, que iba a morir... pero ella no quería perderle sin antes que él supiera una cosa:

-C... - comenzó.

El híbrido gruñó y se acercó aún más a Nod:

-Quiero que... sepas una cosa.

La miraba fijamente a los ojos, no quería creerse lo que estaba delante de ella, sentía un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda, sentía la carne de gallina, pero también sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y le abrazó tan fuerte que parecía que se dejaba la vida en ello, en ese momento incluso le daba igual que estuviera en esa... forma.

-Te quiero C, incluso en este estado te sigo queriendo. - Y enterró la cara en su hombro.

C se quedó un poco perplejo, pues su parte híbrida-animal superaba demasiado a la humana, así que se quedó sin saber que hacer.

De repente Nod notó como unos brazos la abrazaban y unas garras aferraban su cintura, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño.

Nod le acarició su espalda desnuda con la punta de los dedos y pudo escuchar una especie de ronroneo de C, notaba que se estaba tranquilizando pero no volvía a obtener su forma medio-humana.

-C, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó mientras seguían abrazados.

-No... puedo... respirar... bien. - dijo con una voz ronca y muy grave.

-¿Qué te pasa? - dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Necesito... tumbarme.

Nod le acompañó hasta la cama donde ella descansaba y le ayudó a tumbarse, poco a poco su respiración fué entrecortándose, pero seguía siendo medio-híbrido.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí... mucho mejor.

-¿No te importa que me tumbe a tu lado?

-Es tu cama... no la mía. - dijo sonriendo, aunque en ese estado su sonrisa no era muy confortable.

Se recostó a su lado y pasó por encima de ambos una sábana, y se quedaron abrazados y escuchando sus respiraciones.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa si los Lobos derrotáis a los humanos?

-Pues que... será siempre de noche... en este lugar e... iremos a conquistar... otros terrenos. - notó que Nod se ponía tensa - Pero antes te convertiría... en una de los nuestros... porque por nada del mundo... dejaría que te hicieran daño. - su respiración se volvía otra vez dificultosa.

-Has estado apunto de... no sé, ¿herirme o matarme?

-Seguro que... te hubiera matado... pero menos mal que me abrazaste... fuiste muy... valiente al... reunir fuerzas... seguro que te costó demasiado.

-En ese momento también se me ocurrió cogerte la cara y gritarte.

C se rió: era una risa macabra pero a Nod no le asustó ni le causó estremecimiento alguno.

-Creo que... debería irme... para que no me vieran... y tú deberías ir a... descansar.

-Pero, te veo raro: ¿te encuentras bien?¿necesitas algo?¿tienes frío?¿te sigue costando respirar?¿tienes sueño? En serio ¿te encuentras bien? Si no es así, dime que quieres que te traiga: medicamentos...¿te incomodo?

-Estoy bien... lo único que me incomoda es... que preguntes... muy seguidamente... Shada me ha dado en... el punto débil... por eso estoy... medio hombre-lobo pero... recuperaré mi forma humana... en unas horas.

**"Lo único que sabe es hacer daño a las personas que le aprecian" **al escuchar el nombre de Shada, resonaron en su mente lo que dijo hace unos minutos:

-Entendido.

-Bueno...podrías... ayúdame a... incorporarme... si no es... mucha molestia.

-Pues claro que te ayudo, no es ninguna molestia.

Se levantó de la cama al igual que Nod, esta le tendió la camiseta y C se la puso por encima del hombro, no quería ponérsela, se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, un poco.

-Entonces, no necesitas ayuda.

-Ni tú tampoco, por lo que veo.

-¿Qué?

-Puedes... mantenerte de pie, por lo que veo.

Nod se miró:

-Pero si yo... - estaba de pie...¡ESTABA DE PIE! También pudo ver que llevaba puesto un camisón parecido al de un paciente de hospital **"¿De dónde coño ha salido esto? No recuerdo habérmelo puesto?"**,se veía alta y el pelo más largo: lo tenía por debajo de la cintura, más ondulado y más oscuro. También se veía más delgada. -Bueno, entonces podríamos decir que ya he terminado de "evolucionar". - dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, todavía te queda mucha vida por delante. - C volvió a su forma humana mientras Nod admiraba su "evolución".

Ambos pudieron notar grandes cambios que han experimentado cada uno y que no se habían fijado antes: él la veía más delgada, el pelo más largo y oscuro, más alta y la veía un poco más... sabia y responsable, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención fué que la veía demasiado delgada y eso le preocupaba; en cambio ella le veía más... más macho, pudo comprobar que su rostro lucía una mandíbula más cuadrada y unos pómulos perfectos, su torso estaba muy marcado al igual que sus brazos, sintió que se sonrojaba al verle sin camiseta y decidió mirarse los pies.

C se acercó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos: pudo ver unas ojeras surcando sus ojos sintió un poco de lástima sin saber porqué.

-Te veo mejor, aunque esas ojeras y tu delgadez me preocupan demasiado.

-Con el tiempo me recuperaré ya lo verás.

-Eso espero... aunque deberías cambiarte de ropa - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada - Ese camisón es un poco transparente y provocativo.

Nod pudo notar un "calorcillo rebelde" en las mejillas y se abrazó a sí misma.

Delicadamente,C la empezó a abrazar por la cintura y se inclinó hacia su rostro, Nod no sabía que hacer y C estaba sin camiseta, así que sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban en sus abdominales.

C presionó sus labios con los de Nod, puso todo su empeño en transmitirle todo lo que sentía a través de ese beso y a su vez le acariciaba la espalda.

Nod sentía una vergüenza que pensó que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse o que le reventara la cabeza, veía como C estaba disfrutando con ello, por que tenía los ojos cerrados y ponía todo su ser en él, así que ella decidió dejarse llevar y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Sentía un pequeño hormigueo en las piernas, mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago y pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, C pudo sentir que ella intentaba poner también todo su empeño, pero como no podía con la vergüenza pues estaba algo torpe, y sonrió.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron abrazándose: Nod apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de C y este a su vez en la cabeza de Nod.

Era un momento mágico... no querían estropearlo, asi que se quedaron abrazados y en silencio.

Después de un rato, Nod iba quedándose dormida y antes de que lo estuviera, C le susurró al oído:

-Quiero que sepas una cosa con respecto a lo que dijo antes Shada: te amo, y por nada del mundo dejaré que te hagan daño... y cuando te lo hagan, pagarán muy caro por ello, ahora descansa pequeña, te esperan duros día para cuando salgas de aquí.

La tumbó sobre la cama, ya estaba dormida.

La arropó y le dió un beso en la frente, y justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta... estaban allí Brian, Florence y el General Watterson.

-Hijo, vas a tener que darme una buena explicación para que no te mate. - dijo el General, cargando la escopeta.

**Ø**

**La inspiración quiere el divorcio conmigo... que no, era broma, pero sí que últimamente no me viene mucho, así que yo seguiré subiendo más capis para vosotros y vosotr s.**

**Lucía, este capitulo por fin lo he terminado, disfrutalo :3.**

**Ya sabeís: Facebook, Twitter e Instagram, me haríais un gran favor dándome vuestras opiniones por Face o por Twitter, me ayudaría muhcísisisimo asi que os quiero con tó mi corasón y haced los deberes" que Hoy día mucho trabajo no es que halla... por lo menos en España.**

**Insultos no acepto, criticas sí -_-".**

**Os quiero**

** Yo XD**


End file.
